Buscandote
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: CUANDO NO SABIAS QUE LE PERTENECIAS PERO LA BUSQUEDA TERMINA SIN QUE TE HAYAS PERCATADO… LA IMAGEN DE UNA NIÑA QUE TE PERSIGUE Y PIDE AYUDA, EL INSTINTO DE PROTECCIÓN, UN BOSQUE QUE GUARDA EL SECRETO Y UNA JOVEN QUE PUEDE SER LA RESPUESTA A TUS PROBLEMAS… Os. AU. Sin beteo


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo losutilizo para mi loca imaginación.

Esta historia surgio despues de leer ELDC, no que sea una copia sino que en el original, los personajes se inspiraron en esta hermosa novela.

P.D. Alejandra F., dije que te tenía un regalo, espero te guste aunque llegue un poquito (mucho) despues hehe.

Historia sin betear, despues la modifico, disculpen mis horrores ortograficos. sin más que decir a disfrutar.

" **BUSCÁNDOTE"**

CUANDO NO SABIAS QUE LE PERTENECIAS PERO LA BUSQUEDA TERMINA SIN QUE TE HAYAS PERCATADO…

Cerca de un claro del bosque se encontraba recostado un joven viajero, venia de tierras lejanas, se encontraba descansando después de haber viajado por varios días. El joven de nombre Eward, dormitaba bajo la sombra de un gran roble, arrullándose con el trinar de las aves y suave sonido que el viento producía.

Edward, era un joven de clase media, que vivía con sus padres y ayudaba en la panadería que estos poseía, más sin embargo cierto día, recordó aquellos sueños que le acosaban desde niño, en el que pequeña una niña lo llamaba desde las profundidades del bosque pidiendo ayuda y como todo buen caballero, llegó el día que salió en su búsqueda, dejando a su familia, su pueblo y a una que otra joven amiga, atrás.

Si bien, Edward no era mal parecido, poseía una figura robusta pero con músculos a causa del trabajo que desempeñaba, unos enormes y expresivos ojos grises, rodeados de unas espesas pestañas, alto, labios delgados, era también un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, al ser el mayor de tres hermanos y siendo el único varón, debía cuidar y ser el ejemplo de sus pequeñas y jóvenes hermanas.

El día que decidió salir, fue uno de los más angustiosos, había soñado, con la ahora joven, que lo llamaba con más intensidad, con un desespero que le hizo despertar antes del amanecer, sudando y con la respiración agitada y un sentimiento de pesadez y angustia que no tuvo otra que levantarse y empezar con las tareas de la panadería, más sin embargo en las pocas horas que pasaron, este sentimiento no se iba y si aumentaba por ratos.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, decidido a buscar a esa joven que lo llamaba, hablo con sus padres para informarles que debía viajar con calidad de urgente y encontrarla a como diera lugar. Sus padres, sabedores de la determinación y perseverancia que ponía en cada cosa que realizaba no trataron de disuadirlo, más sin embargo le pidieron que fuera con cuidado y en cuanto encontrara a esa extraña joven, de quien ni siquiera él sabía su nombre, regresara a casa.

Es así, como hemos llegad hasta donde se encuentra nuestro joven protagonista, descansaba después de haber caminado varias leguas bajo el rayo del sol, con su equipaje, que consistía, en las mudas de ropa que eligió su hermana pequeña, Alice, quien siempre decía que a donde fuera debía lucir decente, unas pocas provisiones, que su madre, Elizabeth, le dio, junto a unos cuantos trastos para cualquier circunstancia y una navaja y un cuchillo, por recomendación de su padre Carlisle.

-¡AUXILIO!- se escuchó a lo lejos un desgarrador grito que provenía de las profundidades del bosque. - ¡Alguien que nos ayude!

Edward, despertó sobresaltado e inmediatamente se hizo del cuchillo y la navaja, se puso en pie y se quedó un segundo en silencio para escuchar de dónde provenía este grito, pero solo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera las aves se atrevieron a seguir cantando y las traviesas ardillas, dejaron de jugar para correr a esconderse.

-¡AYUDAAAA! – el grito se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, aguzo el oído e identifico que alguien corría por entre los árboles, se fue acercando sigilosamente en la dirección del grito, cuando de pronto…

-¡CORRE! ¡NOS PUEDEN ALCANZAR! ¡NO SIGAS MAS ADELANTE! – era una joven que paso a un lado de él, huyendo de alguien o mejor dicho de algo.

Ante tal desconcierto, se dio la vuelta y siguió a la joven, corrió como nunca, llego al claro y tomo sus cosas, siguió el único sendero que estaba cerca de donde dormitaba y por donde, pensó, habría ido la joven. Avanzaba rápido más no corría, y escuchaba atento, todo aquel sonido que del bosque viniera. A lo lejos vio que ese sendero llevaba a un pequeño y pintoresco pueblecito.

Los habitantes que estaban en la plaza y al verlo llegar agitado y con tantas pertenencias, lo veían asustados, él no comprendía porque, se acercó hasta la fuente que se encontraba en medio de la plaza y se refresco la cara, dejando caer descuidadamente sus pertenencias.

Una vez tranquilo, observo a lo lejos una cabellera cobriza, como la de la joven que paso corriendo junto a él, minutos u horas atrás. Ella, la joven, se acercaba lentamente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, vestía un sencillo vestido verde y unos zapatos sencillos sin ningún adorno, su cara, ¡Oh su cara!, era lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás, un rostro en forma de corazón con unos intensos ojos verdes, una nariz pequeña y respingada.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar? – pregunto la joven que no supo en qué momento se había acercado a él, al estar observando a la joven cobriza tan detalladamente.

-No sé de qué hablas – logro decir, después de unos segundos – te estaba siguiendo a ti para cerciorarme de que te encontraras bien – ella solo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca con una expresión de asombro tal, que desconcertó fuertemente a Edward - ¿estás bien? – pregunto luego de unos instantes.

-¡Eres tú! – Logro decir la chica – te he soñado toda mi vida – y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, él solo atino a sostenerla pero no sabía de qué hablaba.

-Creo, hermosa doncella, que no nos conocemos de nada, te reconocería si te hubiera visto antes – dijo y después se soltó de ella.

De pronto, una gran bola de fuego se estrelló en una casa cercana a la plaza, todos comenzaron a correr buscando refugio, Edward, observó que a lo lejos se acercaba un enorme y feroz dragón, que lucía aterradoramente enfadado, voló hasta ubicarse a unos metros de donde se encontraban él e Isabella, que así se llamaba la chica.

El temible dragón, buscaba algo, olfateo las casas y pequeños comercios, husmeo por aquí y por allá, mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron muy quietos.

Los feroces ojos amarillentos del dragón, se enfocaron en Edward, quien permaneció inmóvil junto a Isabella, tratando de pasar desapercibidos, sin lograrlo, ya que en cuento esos enormes ojos lo encontraron, emprendió el vuelo, no sin antes tomarlo entre sus garras y agitar sus alas para salir de ahí, ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás habitantes y de una llorosa joven.

Edward, observaba aterrado, los árboles que pasaban a una velocidad vertiginosa bajo sus pies. Se acercaban a una fortaleza, que aguardaba un castillo majestuoso, con paredes altas, que muy apenas dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, las murallas brillaban, dando la sensación de estar hechas con mármol, varias torres con grandes ventanales y una puerta gigantesca de color dorado.

El dragón sobrevoló el castillo y bajo al centro del amplio patio, dejando, para sorpresa de Patrick, muy suavemente su valiosa carga. Con el hocico el dragón, lo empujo suavemente hacia la entrada, donde ya un lacayo, se inclinaba con la puerta tras de sí abierta, reverenciando al dragón. Con temor, él se fue acercando, seguido del dragón, recibiendo un cordial saludo por parte de aquel hombrecito que estaba parado en la puerta, vistiendo una librea con el símbolo de un dragón.

Para mayor sorpresa el dragón lo dirigió hasta la biblioteca que se encontraba en la sala oeste, donde en el centro, rodeado de cientos de estantes, repletos de libros, se encontraba una mesa con un libro abierto y una navaja, la que instantes atrás, cuando dormitaba en el prado, Edward poseía, se la había dado su padre, con la encomienda de que se defendiera con ella, valga decir que hizo gran hincapié en esta aseveración.

Se acercó lentamente a observar lo que decía y con gran sorpresa, se encontró con un texto escrito en una lengua antigua que provenía de los inicios del hombre, pero que para él no fue difícil entender, se encontraba un maleficio, en el que rezaba lo siguiente:

"Aquel que ha negado la ayuda a quien lo ha cuidado, deberá buscar su alma mortal entre los humanos y una vez encontrada, unirla así mismo mediante el ritual…"

Todo aquello le pareció sumamente extraño, puesto que, de por si la aparición del dragón en el pueblo, más la fortaleza en la que se hallaba, salía de lo común, lo exaspero más el texto que estaba leyendo, por lo que decidió continuar:

"Deberá encontrar aquella que en sueños lo busca, saldar las cuentas y en el solsticio de Primavera, comenzar, lo que una vez, quedo inconcluso"

De un momento a otro se sintió mareado como si una bruma, llegara hasta él y lo envolviera, escucho a lo lejos un furioso rugido, pasos que se acercaban veloces y una ninfa que de entre los árboles, lo llamaba, para su sorpresa se trataba de la chica que había conocido recientemente. Soñó que bailaban cerca de un lago, descalzos y de pronto, alzo el vuelo, para pasear libremente por ese inmenso bosque.

Cuando despertó del trance, el dragón estaba echado a los pies de la cama, era una imagen un tanto bizarra, al no esperar ver quien se encontraba ahí, y como si de un flashazo se tratara, recordó lo que había leído y el sueño que tuvo, ahogo un gemido, mas fue suficiente para despertar al dragón que lo observó atentamente… para después, salir de la habitación y que entraran dos mozos, vestidos de negro con una librea blanca y aun en su estupor, lo comenzaron a desvestir para dirigirlo a la gran bañera que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, a la cual, supuso lo llevaron.

Cuando toco el agua tibia, volvió en sí, quiso correr pero no pudo, al ser sostenido por estos sirvientes, que lo obligaron a regresar mientras lo dejaban solo y se bañaba lentamente sopesando todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Mientras se limpiaba, se dio cuenta por qué esa necesidad de salir en la búsqueda de la joven que en sueños lo acechaba, él era la otra mitad del alma del dragón e Isabella, era quien iba a ayudarlos. La cuestión era, si ella lo haría, si con eso, él lograba estar en paz consigo mismo y por fin recuperar lo que nunca supo que había perdido pero sin querer encontró.

Los habitantes de Irsan, donde vivía Isabella, poco a poco salieron de sus escondites, encontrándose con la imagen de una joven llorando desesperada junto a la fuente.

-¡Se lo llevo! – Gritaba desesperada Bella, que asi era como la llamaban sus amigos – ¡Alguien ayúdeme! Debo ir por él madre – dijo al acercarse a una de las señoras que habían salido a ver que sucedía – es con quien he soñado desde niña, él… es… - el terrible llanto, le impidió seguir hablando y su madre la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla.

\- Si ese es el camino que tienes que seguir, hazlo, pero ve con cuidado, debes ser más valiente de lo que nunca lo has sido, si él es tu sueño, corre pero no olvides que dejas a esta pobre vieja que te esperara. – Su madre era conocedora de los sueños que había tenido desde niña, donde conocía a un niño y después a un joven, el cual, siempre había querido encontrar Bella.

-Debo partir enseguida – dijo más confiada la muchacha – seguramente ha ido al castillo que está en el bosque, pero ¡Oh mamá!, esas criaturas… - recordó lo que la había perseguido horas antes de que todo ocurriera – deben seguir ahí y…

-Si ese es tu temor, debes acompañarme – se oyó una voz rasposa de una viejecita, algunos decían era una bruja – yo tengo algo que puede ayudarte pero debes saber que tiene que ser antes del anochecer, de lo contrario la primavera llegara y no podremos hacer nada por ese joven. – dio media vuelta y siguió un callejón hasta llegar a una pequeña casa con un jardín que tenía cientos de plantas diversas, algunas frutales, otras de ornato y unas cuantas más con las que curaba a quien se lo pidiera.

Bella, corrió tras de ella, no sin antes recibir de su madre, un abrigo que no supo en que momento, le trajo.

Al llegar a la casa de la vieja, entro como si de un vendaval se tratara, la siguió hasta la cocina donde tenía una pequeña pócima, que según le explico servía para curar más rápido las heridas y un pergamino que la ayudaría a seguir el camino correcto, además de que le pinto en manos y pies, diversos símbolos, los cuales, darían ventaja sobre las criaturas del bosque que la habían atacado, unos pequeños duendecillos que imitaban la voz de los humanos para atraerlos y después… nadie lo sabía, puesto que hasta ese momento nadie había logrado escapar.

En cuanto estuvo lista, salió apresurada y con el corazón en la mano, tomo el sendero que la había traído al pueblo, volteo a despedirse con la mano de su madre, quien a lo lejos, con una pena infinita, la despedía rogándole al cielo que le ayudara a cumplir su destino. El sendero empezaba a oscurecer, suerte que traía un farol pequeño, que la misma bruja le dio y el cual tuvo que encender una hora después, al ser imposible la visión.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con los troncos de los árboles, llego hasta el claro donde había encontrado al joven y de ahí, observo el pergamino que le dio y se adentró, alejándose cada vez más del sendero, encontrando un camino secreto, casi desaparecido. Lo siguió por horas y horas, el fuego del pequeño farol, estaba a punto de apagarse, camino más de prisa y se encontró con un campamento abandonado, ya mucho tiempo atrás, según parecía, se acordó de lo que le recomendaron, no pararse a fisgonear y apurando el paso, lo dejo atrás, mientras de entre los árboles, pequeños ojillos amarillentos la observaban y la seguían en su camino.

Para su gran fortuna, sin darse cuenta llego a una muralla de enredaderas secas, que fue rompiendo hasta llegar a las rejas de castillo. Escucho que tras de ella, corrían pequeños animales o eso pensó, cada vez se acercaban más y ella no podía ingresar, sintió que entre sus pies algo la estaba enredando, entonces…

El dragón, con sus sentidos infalibles, escucho que al otro lado del muro que guardaba el castillo, las pequeñajas criaturillas querían hacer de las suyas, aunque eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención sino el aroma de quien habían capturado y sin siquiera dar tiempo a que sus sirvientes hicieran algo, se dirigió a donde se escuchaban los lamentos de la joven.

Un rugido terrible se escuchó, los duendecillos soltaron a su presa y corrieron a las profundidades del bosque. El dragón se acercó lentamente a ella, la tomo con su hocico de uno de los nudos que habían hecho sus captores y regreso al castillo donde la dejo caer sin ninguna ceremonia para ser ayudada por sus lacayos.

Patrick, se acercó a ver qué es lo que había hecho salir al dragón con tanta prisa, cuando se dio cuenta que era la joven del pueblo, corrió a desatarla y entre sollozos, se abrazaron.

El dragón observaba a los dos jóvenes, quienes duraron unos minutos más abrazados, observo por una de las ventanas que daban al patio, un poco de sol. El alba se acercaba y traía consigo, la esperanza que por un tiempo estuvo a punto de perder.

Cuando todos estuvieron calmados, el dragón guio a los jóvenes a la biblioteca donde estaba el libro con el maleficio, juntos leyeron este y encontraron un diario que había pertenecido a quien años atrás habitaba el castillo, habiendo roto las promesas que le había hecho en ese entonces a su prometida para salvar a su pueblo.

Los jóvenes al terminar de leer estos documentos, fueron a dormir un poco, decidiendo seguir más tarde y trazar un plan para romper la maldición.

Fue así como poco a poco, retribuyeron y cumplieron las diversas promesas que se habían hecho con el pueblo de Irsan y otros más que pertenecían a este castillo. Tuvo que pasar otro año para poder cumplir con todo, cuando se acercaba la primavera y el hechizo perdía fuerza.

El día del solsticio de primavera, los jóvenes, junto al dragón, viajaron a las profundidades del bosque donde los aguardaba un sequito de elfos que con su magia lograron unir el alma del dragón con la de Edward y de esta manera, Bella, compartir ese cariño inmortal que ambos poseían el uno por el otro, sorprendiéndose al transformarse los dos en dragones.

Cuando regresaron al castillo irradiaban felicidad, que en los pocos habitantes de esa fortaleza se contagió e inclusive en el sol, que ahora entraba cada vez más.

Decidieron que era hora de contraer matrimonio y disfrutar de su vida juntos, fueron al pueblo de la chica a dar las nuevas buenas y también a Zalatea, con los padres de Edward, quien con júbilo celebraron esta noticia.

Vivieron felices, con sus fuertes temperamentos explotando de vez en cuando pero siempre mantenido vivo ese amor que en las brumas de los sueños, los guiaron a su destino.

* * *

 **Como habrán leído, es un cuento, surgió como ayuda para una personita muy especial y tambien como un regalo a una chica que conocí gracias a este fandom y que despues de decirme lo bueno que era ELDC, por fin lo termine, así que gracias Ale y...**

 **Espero a los demas les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un bonito review, sino les gusto tambien se vale decirlo, siempre y cuando sea respetuoso porque eso de los anonimos irrespetuosos no se vale.**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Koral Hdz.**


End file.
